Grabado en la piel
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: No sólo perdió a quién más amaba, sino también lo qué más amaba. ¿Podrá volver a recuperar ambas cosas, el amor y el sabor de la vida? AU humano. Dedicado a Uta no monogatari. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: _Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**__

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que estén disfrutando del día, aunque acá el clima está medio raro. xD

Debo aclarar qué todos deben conocer ya el final de este fanfic, ya qué se encuentra publicado en _"¡Random de Surtido Rico!"_, por si alguien desea leerlo, o adivinar cuál es, está en todo su derecho. :D

Dedicado a **_Uta no monogatari_**. :I Espero qué te guste. x3 Y pues... muchas gracias. n_n

Disfruten este nuevo fanfic. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Grabado en la piel.<strong>

_**Capítulo 1:**_ Desaparición.

- **_¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!_**-

- **_¡ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS!_**-

No había modo de detenerlo, la explosión invadió rápidamente el lugar. Intentó acercarse, pero las llamas devoraban todo a su paso, y no permitían aproximarse, como si de fieras celosas, mostrando sus filosos colmillos, se tratara...

- **_¿¡DONDE ESTÁS...!?_**- Gritó, cuando el humo comenzó a nublar su campo de visión.- **_¡COF, COF!_**-

El calor era insoportable, y otras leves detonaciones comenzaron a surgir cuando las llamas alcanzaron los demás aparatos electrónicos. Se aventó al suelo, tosiendo a causa de los gases expedidos en el incendio. Trató de visualizar hacía donde se dirigía, mientras varios fragmentos encendidos de la pared y utensilios ardientes caían, algunas golpeándolo, y otras quemándole la piel...

- ¡Ah!-

Lo vio, tirado a unos cuántos metros de donde estaba. Se puso de pie, intentando disipar el humo con la mano, ignorando el escozor de las quemaduras. Se apoyó en un estante, arrepintiéndose al sentir el acero encendido en su hombro derecho, no sabía qué hacer, pero no se detendría. No podía hacerlo...

***PUM***

Otra explosión lo aventó contra una de las paredes, donde cientos de cosas le cayeron encima, intentó quitárselas de encima, cuando el techo, debilitado por las llamas, colapsó...

**.~o0o~.**

Cuando despertó, su vista estaba borrosa. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, y se percató qué se hallaba en un lugar distinto al qué recordara. Trató de incorporarse, mas el dolor lo hizo estremecerse...

- Con cuidado, señor Bonnefoy.- Un hombre con bata médica se aproximó a ayudarlo.- La quemaduras fueron demasiado severas, de primer y segundo grado, en especial la de su rostro.-

Lentamente, se palpó la cara, encontrándose los vendajes y parches ahí, cubriendo la piel quemada. No sólo ahí, sino en manos, piernas y en su torso tenía vendajes...

- Y-Ya...- Le costaba hablar, ya qué no podía mover con libertad la quijada sin estirar los músculos dañados por el fuego.- ...veo.-

De pronto, sintió una leve sacudida al acordarse, abriendo los ojos. Fijó su mirada en el galeno, y tragó con dificultad, con una leve esperanza...

- ¿É-Él... lo... lo, lo...?- El dolor lo hizo retorcerse levemente.- ¿S-Se s-sal-salvó-ó?-

Cayó, lo más difícil para un profesionista de la salud, era dar malas noticias, mas era su deber el hacerlo...

- Lo sentimos, él... no pudo lograrlo.-

La noticia le cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos, o peor aún. Sintió un vacío tan hondo, que todo a su alrededor dejó de moverse...

- Lo dejaré solo por un momento, señor Bonnefoy.- Dijo el médico, acostumbrado a la situación.- Con su permiso.-

Miró rumbo a la ventana, dejando caer las lágrimas más amargas que en su vida hubiera derramado por alguien más...

- Se fue.-

Desde entonces, pasaron 5 largos años, en la más absoluta soledad...

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
